A Challange of the OC
by kaa696
Summary: A Challange of mine! I thought up a character and want it to live in One Piece. So it's a challange about an OC and how he changes the world around him! Please read it and if you find any interest in it, write a story! And PS me the link to it! Thanks.


A Challenge!

An OC IN ONE PIECE!

Well, it's just an idea. It's about a guy from our world, who, due to some incident was transported in the World of One Piece!  
Luckily for him, he read manga and saw anime! So he is not totally lost!  
So this is the story of this OC and he the world changes due to his presence!

The OC:

1\. Name: Sirius Orion Black (A pretty cool name for a PIRATE ARRRR!) (you could change it if you want, but i would appreciate it if you didn't)

2\. Age: De-aged to 9 at the start of the story, at the start of canon 24 years of age.

3\. No fruit in a chest at the start. Fruit found at 14 - 15.

4\. Non-fruit powers: Swordplay, using a sabre with light curve and thinner blade with sea-stone edge and eleborate guard, curved dagger with sea-stone edge. Throwing knives made of sea-stone. Hidden blades (AC rules) made of an alloy of steel and sea-stone, lost in ages. Flintocks at the start, then custom-made colts with ammo both simple and anti-DF (sea-stone). Master of several Martial Arts and some of the Rokushiki (Soru, Geppo) as well as knows the specifics and training for the other four, but didn't train himself 'couse he is not an OP and doesn't really need 'em. Has some control over Observasion Haki (not very far from his person, only useful for evasion of attacks) and Armament Haki (not whole body, but only the points of impact for Logias, for example fists or feet or knees, or smth.). Has Conqueror's Haki, but can't control it yet (only dire situations, see Luffy). Extreme Luck at Casionos and betting in general, 'cause when you are tranported in some deep shit world with no super sensei and a Devil Fruit in a chest near you.. well.. there MUST be some PERKS! Hardworking! 'cause, hey, when you are in a world where someone can kill ya by simple sneezing.. yeah.. you got that. LOGIC! Good imagination, 'cause.. yeah.. Logia.. see lower. Style... Cause.. emmm... you know.. sexy and beautiful ladies all around.. Style is a MUST!  
Why limiting Haki? Cause.. what's he gonna do during 2 yaers of time-skip besides lots of drugs sex and rock'n'roll? He gotta do smthg!

5\. Devil Fruit: I was thinking of some badass Logia, but some really cool shit like Mizu-Mizu or Yami variations are overused, while i don't wonna take away someone else's DF.. Patametias just don't appeal to me and most of them are rather useless in the grant scheme of things (Gura-Gura, Gomu-Gomu and Hana-Hana are exceptions, while Mero-Mero is useless for a man). Zoan.. just not my type.. Soo.. after much delibiration I thouth of a Logia which in my opinion is not too OP and is pretty badass in itself.. so thus the Ether-Ether was thout up.  
Ether is stuff from which Susanoo from Naruto consists.. yeah.. you know where this is heading.. So Ether would be blue or purple, or silver-purple black-purple silver-blue black-blue black-blue-silver-purple, you get the idea (main thing is its darkinsh in color), semi-transparent flame-like substense or energy which can be both harmless and highly damaging (much like fire, but doesn't burn, or sea, or pretty much anything, now that i think about it). When used to be harmless it leaves soothing, soft sensations upon skin that touches it, much like gentle touch of a lover.. (hey I am a romantic at heart! deep down...) when used to harm it strips of energy in general, while degenerating what it touches like that curse on Dumbledore arm from HP, just much much faster.. MUCH faster. Also can be compressed making some very hard to break material.. like which Susanoo consists of. So yeah, i want the character to be able to create and use Susanoo! cause.. it's BADASS. So. Can be used to create object like swords that Vergil used in DMC3 (hey, Character is cretive and has some 21't century game and anime industria to steal ideas from!) or other similat shit. Can be infused with Armament Haki later on (after time-skip) to make it unbrakeble. OC can use Ether in it's damaging form in classic moves like Fist or Shot or Massive Attack like Ice Age or some other serious shit etc(Ether bullets that degenerate you from the inside.. yeah.. i am a sick bastard). Some original moves like Susanoo(Duh!) and its parts and variations, like only an arm or skeleton ribs or some such, or rhose swords i mentioned. Also he can create wings to fly.. (hey! i said i am a romantic).. also Ether can be used with sword or dagger to create other kind of attacks like Ether Spear or some kind of attack like Ichigo from Bleach uses or some such. User can decide upon the level of damage of ether, like only having it leave burns of several degrees or.. well you are not retarded, you can guess. Like any other Logia type the OC himself consists of Ether with all that entails.

6\. Personality: Well its a balanced mix of charm of Ezio Auditore, love of fun of Sirius Black from HP and sheer awesomeness and love of adventure of Jack Sparrow, cause.. PIRATE! whats a good pirate without some Jack in them. Hardworking, lucky (see higher up), loyal, slightly devios, gentle with women and children, has a good sense of humor and all in all a lovable character like any protagonist in One Piece. Ruthless with enemies and not very forgivible with them. Loves children. Not so serious most of the time, but knows where and when to be. Inteligent. Has some quirks like all good characters should. Some of em are from Jack (You'll rue the day, when you decided to cross Sirius Black! Savvy?) some from Sirius Black (*barking laughter*) and some.. well you can think of some yourself..

7\. Outfit(s): Dark grey ar black pants, black boots like that of Ezio in Altair's armor from AC2, white loose shirt (Ezio again), long black gloves(Ezio.. yeah) in underside of which are the hidden blades (make a guess) red sash, upon which rest the holsters for throwing knives (yeah, same source of image), belts and holsters for colts and ammo (a holster and colt on each thigh) a belt for the sword. Also can wear a black or dark brown or dark grey vest, either closed or open, if closed there must be a cravat. Also sometimes wears a long coat i same colors as the vest (like Jack Sparrow's only longer). With coat wears a hat (same old Jack), or can wear whenever he likes. Has a silver earring in his left (or if you are British - right) ear in the form of a ring and and a wolf's canine on it. You can think of some other outfits with the similar style.

8\. Appearence: Heght 185-188 cm (6'1'' - 6'2''). Black hair, medium length spiked back on most of the head and long (shouler blade) and tied in low pony tail at the back. Non facial hair or a small spiked beard on the chin (or make him a beard like Tony Stark he-he). Well built. Like a swimmer with martial artist mixed in.

9\. Skills learned from different people or tutors when won some money. Could encounter some charecters like Shanks or Garp or some such who gave some lessons and tips and such. Could also find a teacher after some time. Fruit found on random, from a tree to loot from bandits, or a chest found in the stomach of a fish, who was in the stomach of a shark, whomwas in the throat of a Sea King, who suffocsted because couldn't gulp down that shark, or some such, i don't care. Just don't make find it in the chest near him when he woke up.. cause it's pretty much lame and overused.. (crocodile which tried to eat OC when he was sunbathing, which then ate sand and coughed up a bag in which lay some berri and a map, leading to another map, which led to a picture of a key, which lay in the same damned bag, key that can open the dead man's chest, who was dead on the same riverbed where our hero sunbathed, in whose coat was a map which led to a random tree under which that chest was buried, in the chest lay a beating hear.. oh, i mean that fruit... or he simply found it on a tree).

10\. Pairing: OC x Boa Hancock or OC x Nico Robin. Just de-age em some... to 26-27 at the start of canon so that they would be a little closer to the age of OC. He can meet the chosen one beforehand, but if you pick Robin he may not start a relationship with her before she joins SHC. Attraction, maybe... If you pick the Empress, well... they can have a relationship before canon.

11\. Crew: Straw Hats! No Buts! He could join em in Logue Town or at Cocoyashi. If Logue Town, than he must meet Luffy in a shady bar... its always a shady bar! And no, Luffy will not have a ring which can turn him invisible! Its a different saga! If you pick Cocoyashi.. hmm.. whereever... But a shady bar in Logue Town is cooler! A Shady Bar!

Good Luck! 


End file.
